Freeze
by Aesthetic-Plastic
Summary: One shot I made for MaruZeku day. Marluxia despises the winter, but perhaps after finding someone taking a walk outside could change his mind. Inspired by the song 'Blow, Blow Thou Winter Wind.'


**DISCLAIMER--**

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. I am merely a writer having some fun with Characters._

**Warning(s):**

This story contains some good old fashioned boy love, but nothing too graphic. Sorry to possibly disappoint.

**Pairing:**

Marluxia x Zexion

**A/N:**

Hurray! I managed to make something for MaruZeku day, even if it is a few days late. I was inspired while at Choir Conference. We were learning a song called 'Blow Blow Thou Winter Wind,' which is taken from Shakespear's _As you Like it_, but composed and arranged by John Rudder. Definitely worth a listen, or just to look at the words. (:

Reviews are loved, but not required.

* * *

The landscape was desolate, no longer did any leaves hang from trees, and in their place were small icicles. The ground, now covered in frost, what life it had contained feigning. A few pieces of dead grass jutted up from the ground, surrounded in the crystal like formation of ice. The only life visible on the horizon was a few evergreens, but even they seemed to lack the pleasing qualities that they possessed in the summer.

Marluxia pressed his fingers to the frost-covered glass, looking at the land with complete detest. In the winter, he felt at his weakest, most plant life completely dead by now. He even despised the snow that most other of the members seemed to enjoy, whether watching it absentmindedly or running around in it. Instead, he chose to become reclusive in his room. The heater going as hot as it could, yet he seemed to find no relief.

Just as he was about to turn away from his window and obscure the scene with his heavy velvet drapes, he saw someone walking along the grounds, moving at a calm pace, as if they were taking a stroll on a balmy summer day. They were dressed in a long, leather coat with the hood making it impossible to tell who it was from his distance. There was no doubt it was an Organization member, but this small fact is not what kept his attention for so long. From this figure, there were no streams of vapor exiting from them, making him to believe it wasn't nearly as cold as it looked, or the person wasn't breathing. Since both options seemed unlikely, Marluxia decided to investigate for himself.

Before he exited on to his balcony, he draped a thick gray scarf around him, hoping it would keep some of the cold out. When outside he found his first theory disproved, it was absolutely freezing. He could have excused the lack of visible breath if there had been a boreal wind to blow any evidence away, or if he had not sent a large cloud from his own mouth. Marluxia became more intrigued, even Vexen, who's attribute was ice, had steam exit as he breathed out in the cold, winter air.

Deciding to go for silence, rather than a direct approach, he opened a portal right below his balcony on the grounds. There would be some distance to walk, but he was sure that the option would be stealthier than opening a portal right behind the person.

Walking with much speed, and utter quiescence of sound he was only a few steps away from the figure. Now he could see that the person was rather short and petite in comparison to his own tall, athletic build. As he was about to approach the assumed Nobody, a quiet voice greeted "Hello Marluxia, so kind of you to join me."

They turned around, putting their hood down, and revealing a mess of slate-blue hair that enveloped most of the Nobody's face, leaving one visible eye. Although their tone seemed polite and almost welcoming, the expression on the other's face conceded nothing but cold, the color of his eyes, under a furrowed brow, made the frozen, bitter sky inviting.

"Zexion," Marluxia acknowledged, "I had no idea you found wandering the grounds in nearly arctic weather appealing."

"Nearly arctic?" The younger boy questioned, still no vapor exiting him, "Funny, seems as if I can not feel it."

Something about the other's tone caused Marluxia to feel chilled. No longer aware to the temperature should be impossible, even to a Nobody. As he pondered, what may have happened to Zexion a light snow began to fall.

The boy looked up at the sky with a softened expression, appearing to be nostalgic about something. "Marluxia?" he asked holding out a hand to catch a snowflake.

"What?" The older male's expression the complete opposite, viewing the falling snow in comparison to falling shards of glass.

"Do you enjoy Shakespeare?" The question threw Marluxia off. It seemed so casual and unrelated to anything that Zexion could possibly be thinking.

"I'm not too familiar with his works." The Assassin admitted.

"Oh, I see." Zexion cleared his throat, "Perhaps I could go about this in a different way, or attempt to relate it to you in some other form."

He looked directly into Marluxia's eyes, making him feel uneasy. "Why is it you wish to have a heart?"

The Assassin allowed a small laugh at the new question. "To become whole again. You know the desire to be complete."

"No," Zexion shook his head, "I do not know. If I weren't unsure of what happens when you exist without a heart for too long, I would have no need of one. Those with hearts, humans, disgust me."

Marluxia listened as the boy's once stagnant voice became filled with passion, "I do not aspire to be one of the ones who become so infatuated with infatuation that they forget anything that means something to them. Bonds are broken over trivial matters, and perhaps I am fine with never understanding the mechanics of the heart. Marluxia, if you think that the winter is cold, it is nothing in comparison to typical human behavior."

Never had he seen the sixth member of the Organization put on such a display of emotion. Unlike many of the other members he stuck to making sure he did not appear to feel anything, yet here he was expressing his innermost thoughts to someone he had never shown any fondness to. "I don't want Kingdom Hearts. I don't want a heart. From my memories of Ienzo, the bitterness of emotion appears to over-weigh the sweet. Those who believe it is wise to continue on with things, regardless of how much pain you are in are fools." Zexion looked to the ground, hair completely hiding his face.

"I'm guessing Ienzo was a fool?" Marluxia rested a hand on Zexion's back.

The Schemer flinched at the contact, before leaning towards Marluxia. "More so than any example I have found thus far."

Wordlessly he shook Marluxia's hand off him, and clutched on to the other's coat, squeezing his arms around his body. Not sure of what to do with someone who showed so much dislike towards him, but was now clinging to him, Marluxia decided the only thing was to do would be to wrap his arms around the shuddering Nobody.

"I am a fool as well," Zexion buried his head in Marluxia's chest, "I'm afraid. Absolutely _terrified_ at what would result if we ever do succeed and here I am, grasping on to you. This is ridiculous. Why did _you_ have to come out here? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Marluxia's grasp loosened at the words, feeling a deep sting resound through his body.

Noticing the absence of contact, Zexion looked up, "I deeply apologize if I have offended you, but we do not even know each other. We're on opposite sides of the spectrum and it would make no sense for me to seek comfort from you."

"Then why are you doing it?"

The Schemer grasped on even tighter, "I do not know."

He stared into Marluxia's deep blue eyes, feeling a bit lost. Never would he have guessed he would be in this position with the Lord of Castle Oblivion. His arms wrapped tightly around his body while the snow fell around them. Unaware of what he was doing, Zexion moved his hand up towards Marluxia's face, fingertips stroking his jaw line. He only stopped when he saw a smile stretch across the older male's face. "So you aren't completely abnormal."

VI, confused by the sentence, tilted his head towards the side. "There is something when you exhale." Marluxia explained as another thin line of steam exited from in between the Schemer's lips.

"Oh." He blinked, feeling his body pressed closer to the Graceful Assassin's.

He did not protest as Marluxia's warm lips found their way to his own cold ones. Marluxia's hand wandered lower until he was supporting the boy by his lower back.

Zexion seemed to melt into him as their kiss became more intense. Marluxia slipped his tongue into the enigmatic Nobody's mouth. Zexion pulled on to XI's collar, wanting more of this contact, only to have Marluxia stop all together.

"Unlike you I am not fond of the cold what so ever. I'd appreciate if we could continue this somewhere much warmer." He shivered for emphasis.

The Cloaked Schemer nodded, following Marluxia back indoors to Castle Oblivion, wondering if thing would ever be the same between he and XI.


End file.
